underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue on Blue
Blue on Blue is the fifth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 22, 2013. It is the fifth episode overall. Summary When friends and family from outside the Dome come to visit, Barbie learns that the military plans to destroy the dome with a missile. Synopsis Despite finding Angie in the shelter, Big Jim leaves her locked up, unable to believe that his son would do such a thing. Meanwhile, the military has scheduled a "visitors' day" for the residents of Chester's Mill, where family members and friends of people trapped in the dome can come and visit their loved ones. During the event, Linda tells her fiancé about his brother's death, Julia's sister-in-law, Mary Shumway, shows her a note from her husband that says he is leaving and to apologize for him, Norrie meets her estranged biological father, Michael Calvert, who her parents had led her to believe she would never be able to find, and Barbie finds out from a soldier stationed outside the dome that the military plans to attempt to destroy the dome with a missile, which will likely kill everyone inside. When Barbie relays this to Big Jim, he orders everyone to take shelter in the cement factory underneath the city. He then releases Angie from her captivity, but when Junior finds out, he sets off after her while everyone else takes shelter in the factory. As most of the town prepares for the inevitable in the tunnels, Joe and Norrie search for Angie, Junior finds Angie at her house and they spend what they believe will be their last moments together, and Barbie and Julia search for Norrie after Carolyn Hill and Alice Calvert request Carter and Dell to let them look. As the missile approaches, Norrie and Joe share a kiss. The missile impacts the dome, laying waste to everything outside of it but leaving the town unscathed. Norrie and Joe find that they no longer have seizures when they touch. As Big Jim investigates the edge of the dome, he is approached by Reverend Coggins, who earlier gave him an ultimatum to admit his part in a drug scandal to the town. Big Jim kills Coggins by pushing his head into the dome, causing his hearing aid to explode. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell *Ned Bellamy as Lester Coggins *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Jeff Glor as Himself Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Al Vicente as Dell *Arianne Martin as Georgia *Josh Carter as Eric "Rusty" Denton *Ellen Rice as Dodee's Mother *Gary Weeks as Michael Calvert *Rahsheem Shabazz as Jones *Nick Madrick as Smith *Ed Ricker as Andrea's Son Uncredited *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway *Lia Zazzali as Mary Shumway *Chip Lane as Jack McAlister *Julie Kendall as McAlister Mother *James Alcorn as Young Junior *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *Charles Alan Ratliff as Frank & Townsperson *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *David Pascua as Townsperson *Rob Koebel as Townsperson *Joe Montanti as Diner Patron *Steve Baldwin as Townsperson *Christopher Donald Gallagher as Townsperson *Kayla Jane Sawhill as Townsperson *Meghan H. Jones as Townsperson *David Schifter as News Reporter *Huck Borden as Child Visitor *Jordanna Jones as Visitor *Jason Bigart as National Guardsman *Teagan Heesch as Teenager *Sam DeMary as Visitor *Ben Yemba as Soldier *Andrea Alcorn, Kristi Booher, Frederick Carpenter, Thomas Doutt, Mary-Jo Jackson, Wil Smith and Lemuel Heida as Townspeople *Unknown as Truman *Unknown as Phil's Sister *Unknown as Blake *Unknown as Clemmens *Unknown as Bonnie Clayton Deaths *Lester Coggins Trivia *Final appearance of Eric "Rusty" Denton. *First (and only) appearance of Blake. *First (and only) appearance of Jeff Glor. *First (and only) appearance of Clemmens. *First (and only) appearance of Smith. *First (and only) appearance of Dell. *First (and only) appearance of Georgia. *First (and only) appearance of Dodee's Mother. *First (and only) appearance of Michael Calvert. *First (and only) appearance of Jones. *First (and only) appearance of Andrea's Son. *First (and only) appearance of Frank. *First (and only) appearance of Jack McAlister. *First (and only) appearance of Mary Shumway. *Last appearance of Lester Coggins. *The title "Blue on Blue" refers to military(specifically NATO) term for "friendly fire". Eluding to Barbie's incident in Iraq , as well as to the military decision to destroy the dome, with their people\citizens still trapped inside it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1